thebiogateroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Evoker
Current Background. Evoker's are an item that helps the user summon a Persona of their own. The owner of an Evoker needs to have the potential to summon a Persona to even be of use. Or else it will just be a useless item. Evoker's normally look like a small handgun. With the label of S.E.E.S on it. However. There have been other forms of summoning Persona's. An Evoker was one of the original ways to summon Persona's though. The current owners of an original version of an Evoker are Yukari Takeba, Junpei Iori and Minato Arisato. An Evoker is given to each member of S.E.E.S as soon as they join the team. There is one other group who uses Evoker's. Named Strega. The method of using an Evoker is pointing it to your own head. In which after firing it you will summon a Persona beside you. Abilities An Evoker is used to cause fear to the owner. Normally by making it seem like they were about to commit suicide. In which a Persona feels the fear and panic and summon's itself. An Evoker CAN be in the shape of something else. Be it a spell to get the same feeling. (Used by Rita Mordio) or something from the past that connects to the Persona in some way that is connected to the owner (Used by Tyranno Kenzan) However. Persona 4 Persona users have a different form of Evoker. They faced their other side in the T.V world. In which their Persona gets summoned from a Tarot card representing the Persona users own Arcana. (A few examples would be. Naoto Shirogane summons her Persona with a Tarot card in the shape of the Fortune Arcana. And Yosuke Hanamura summon's his with the Magician Arcana. Etc.) However. There are very rare cases where a Persona is connected to the owner in a way that it can be summoned at rare times by itself to protect the user. Persona 4 users can do this. Seeing as their card can appear and vanish in a moments notice. However the rare case is Minato Arisato. Normally he can use his Evoker to summon any Persona in his soul. However. His Persona Thanatos can summon itself from the death sealed in Minato at rare moments. Minato's Evoker is also different due to Rita Mordio. She added some Blastia in his Evoker. Which allows him to tap into his Persona's energy to cast spells of his own toward his enemies. Evoker's and Persona's are also not limited to humans. Aigis, Metis, Koromaru and Teddie all can summon Persona's of their own. In Koromaru's case his Evoker is in the shape of a collar. In which when he barks he can summon his Persona. How to get an Evoker/Persona. A Persona is usually dormant in every person's soul from the moment they were born. Usually an Event or strong feeling of something will cause it. Rita Mordio got her Persona after meeting Minato. While Kenzan got his Persona when he was fighting in the Tower of Salvation with the group. To get an Evoker you need to travel to Tatsumi Port island. In the S.E.E.S dorm they would reconize you as a Persona user immediatly and allow you to have an Evoker. However. If you manage to get a Persona by facing your other self in the T.V world. Your evoker will be like the rest of the Persona 4 members. Category:Item Category:Persona